Sans titre
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Vous connaissez les Yokais ? Il y a plus de 10 ans le clan des Esprits-Renard à été décimé mais personnes ne sait qu'un enfant à survécu. 17 ans plus tard celui-ci va dans un nouveau lycée. Venez suivre ses "aventures". Yaoi SasuNaru. M-preg Si vous avez une idée de titre, je suis preneuse.


Prologue

« Moi : Tiens Naruto-kun j'ai ton prochain script pour la nouvelle fiction. »

« Naruto : Cool, est c'est quoi le thème ? »

« Moi : T'as qu'à lire le Prologue et comme ça tu annonces au lecteur la nouvelle. »

« Naruto : Ok, alors ! »

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze j'ai 17 ans et je suis le dernier membre du clan Uzumaki donc je suis le dernier Esprit-Renard vivant mais chut, personne n'est au courant, je suis blond aux yeux bleus je porte un pull sans manche noir avec dans le dos une spiral orange, c'est le symbole de notre clan, je porte un pantalon noire avec une ceinture qui pend avec des chaussures noires. Vous vous demander pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? Et bien c'est par-ce-que tout le monde pense que le clan a été décimé jusqu'au dernier, et bien j'en sais rien et j'étais trop petit pour comprendre et on ne me l'a toujours pas expliqué mais j'espère qu'un jour on pourra me le dire mais avant ça je dois rester discret, c'est pour cela que j'ai sellé mon Yokai à l'aide d'un sceau. Quant à moi maintenant, je vais aller dans un lycée un lycée un peu spécial, non en fait beaucoup trop spécial, c'est une école pour les Yokai même si je suis soi-disant humain. Je serais le premier humain à rentrer dans cet établissement. Si on a pu y entrer c'est que ma marraine est la directrice de ce lycée.

« Moi : Naruto-kun, tu n'as pas finis ! »

« Naruto : C'est du surplus aussi ! »

« Moi : Tu me laisse pas le choix ! »

« Naruto : Hein ! »

« Moi : MIIMII-CHAN ! »

« Miimii-chan : Quoi qu'es ce que tu as ? »

« Moi : Naruto-kun veux pas lire la suite. »

« Miimii-chan : Demande à Itachi »

« Moi : Tu as raison. Itachi-san ? »

« Itachi : Hm ? »

« Moi : Fini de lire, STP. »

Bon, voici quelques informations supplémentaires

CLANS

UCHIWA : Clan des LOUPS, ce clan existe depuis plusieurs générations, il a été créé par Madara le premier Uchiwa à avoir été un Loup. Ce clan c'est divisé en 2 parties. Il y a une à Tokyo et l'autre c'est installer au lycée Konoha-Gakuen.

INUZUKA : Clan des CHIENS, on ne connait pas le fondateur du clan mais on s'est quelle excite depuis 3 générations, installé au lycée Konoha-Gakuen.

NARA : Clan des CERFS on ne connait pas le fondateur, mais il existe depuis plusieurs génération, ils sont connus pour être les plus paresseux et les plus intelligents. Ils se sont installés au lycée Konoha-Gakuen.

HARUNO : Clan des CHATS, ils ne sont pas les premiers clan à être des chats, il y a également le clan de YAMANAKA

UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE : Clan des RENARDS, c'est deux familles étaient puissantes mais à cause d'un groupe nommé la « RACINE », ils ont été exterminé. Mais seul une personne ont survécus à ce drame par contre personne n'est au courant qu'il reste deux survivants de ce drame.

AUTRES INFORMATIONS

LA SAISON DES AMOURS : Cela se déroule 1 fois par mois et elle dure 3 jours. C'est le moment ou les Yokais cherche leurs âmes-sœurs et bien sûr un Yokai a une seule âme-sœurs et une fois celle-ci trouvé, les Yokais vivent des siècles.

COURS GENERAUX : Les cours que nous avons-nous les « Humains »

COURS DE TRANSFORMATION : Cours permettant aux Yokais de s'entrainer à la transformation en leurs formes humaines pour la saison des amours.

« Itachi : J'ai fini Ritsuka »

« Moi : Merci Itachi-san, Les persos du manga Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. Laisser une petite review s'il vous plait et au prochain chapitre, Ps pour ceux qui veulent en soir un peu plus, envoyé moi un message Privé et je vous répondrais ou… pas, cela dépendra de la question. »

« Yahiko : Ritsuka-san tu as oublié de dire qu'Iruka est notre tuteur. »

* * *

Ps : Avez-vous des idées pour le titre de cette fiction moi je cherche et je trouve pas !

Arigato Mina !

Ritsuka Chu


End file.
